


Breathe

by ImaMePanda



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: But this is all love, Chris is a good boss and a good friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ezra and Chris bonding, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Mention of discipline because it's FFH 'Verse, My FFH 'Verse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: Chris is a hardass, sure. But he knows his team. Ezra didn't need a hardass right now.  Pre-Ezra switch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This came of me trying to write a sequel to Held, another short set in the FFH 'Verse (an AU where regular ATF Ezra is switched with an ATF Ezra in a discipline 'verse and is currently trying to navigate his new world without letting anybody know.) which you'll probably like if you like this. This short 100% wouldn't work as a sequel, but it was too good to not publish, at least I think so :) Of course, it probably would have been helpful if I remembered to publish it here instead of just at FF.net, but better late than never, lol. Enjoy!

Ezra was on a roll. His face was tight, words sharp and nasty, and Chris had had just about enough. A tantrum was a tantrum, no matter how many ten dollar words the man threw into it or how rigid he held himself. "Why Ah ever assumed that any of you would have the faintest hope of understanding-"

"That's _enough_." He said it severely, wanting to cut this off at the pass. Ordinarily, hearing that tone from him, seeing the way Chris pressed forward just slightly as he said it, would have had the agent at least taking the time to consider if it was worth it before he continued.

Today was no ordinary day.

Of course, Chris thought sourly, as Ezra scoffed at him- _scoffed_ -ordinarily the other man hadn't had his whirlwind of a mother haranguing him for a week. He understood that. If he hadn't, the man's nose would already be in a corner, his ass stinging.

Lips pursing, Chris watched as Ezra gathered himself, noting the tense muscles in the line of his neck, the defensive way he held himself, shoulders stiff, drawn together, and the most telling, tight stress lines around his temples.

No, Chris wasn't going to put up with this tantrum. But, he didn't think he was going to do what Ezra expected, either. Stepping forward, he reached for his agent, one hand swiftly gripping the back of his neck, first squeezing, then kneading, as he bent their heads together so that their foreheads nearly touched. Taken aback, the other man let him, eyes wide. "Enough, Ezra. Breathe." It was an order, even as his fingers continued working at the tight muscles underneath them. Ezra, to his credit, tried, his second and third attempt at drawing in a steadying breath more successful than the first. "Good. Good man."

It took another minute for the younger agent to seem mostly steady, and then Chris leaned back, turning his head a little, but keeping his grip on Ezra's neck. Raising his voice so that anybody who hadn't fled the room would hear, he declared, "Early lunch! Don't be gone all afternoon." Then to Ezra, quieter, "you're with me."

A hint of rebellion in those eyes, and Chris's hand squeezed just a little and it died. Quick enough to let him know that it had only been for form's sake.

"Would French cuisine be acceptable to you?"

"Sure." Not Chris's first choice, but comfort food for Ezra. Slipping his hand down to the other man's shoulder and not giving him a chance to get stubborn, Chris turned him around and began moving them both towards the door.

Space to breathe, something in his stomach besides coffee, and distance from the damn requisition forms that could make anyone tear their hair out, and they all just might make it through the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  



End file.
